1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of semiconductors. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved integrated circuit package and a method of assembling the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductors are materials that have characteristics of insulators and conductors. In today's technology, semiconductor materials have become extremely important as the basis for transistors, diodes, and other solid-state devices. Semiconductors are usually made from germanium or silicon, but selenium and copper oxide, as well as other materials are also used. When properly made, semiconductors will conduct electricity in one direction better than they will in the other direction.
Semiconductor devices and integrated circuits (ICs) are made up of components such as transistors, and diodes, and elements such as resistors and capacitors linked together by conductive connections to form one or more functional circuits. Interconnects on an IC chip serve the same function as the wiring in a conventional circuit.
Often, IC manufacturing methods use molds to form the IC package. The protective coatings on the package typically completely encompass the IC, wire bonds, and electrical contacts of the IC carrier or substrate.
Emerging electronic product applications are creating a set of challenges for the IC packaging industry.
Once the IC chips have been produced and encapsulated in semiconductor packages as described, they may be used in a wide variety of electronic appliances. The variety of these electronic devices utilizing semiconductor packages has grown dramatically in recent years. These devices include cellular phones, portable computers, etc. Each of these devices typically include a motherboard on which a significant number of such semiconductor packages are secured to provide multiple electronic functions. These electronic appliances are typically manufactured in reduced sizes and at reduced costs, which results in increased consumer demand. It is increasingly desirable, therefore, to reduce the profile of the semiconductor package so that electronic systems can be incorporated into more compact devices and products.
As ICs operate, they tend to consume an amount of electricity that is used to operate the various electrical components of the IC. As the speed of ICs increases, so does the amount of electricity which they consume increase. The electricity consumed by an IC tends to be predominantly discarded as heat. Thus, as the speed of ICs has increased, so has the amount of heat which the ICs produce increased.
As mentioned, some IC manufacturing methods use molds or encapsulants to form the IC packages and to protect the package. Unfortunately, the protective coatings also tend to function as an insulating layer and may substantially impede thermal dissipation from the IC. Thus, the heat dissipation of such IC packages is degraded due to the configuration of the protective coatings of the package.